1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for preventing a crane claw from becoming entangled in the cable suspending it. More particularly, the invention relates to crane claws with limited direct controls such that when the claw becomes entangled the crane controls are not capable of untangling the claw from the cable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Arcade games exist which utilize a miniature crane claw to pick up a prize. The player guides the claw as it is automatically lowered in an attempt to capture the prize the player wants. Occasionally, the claw is tilted to such a degree that it catches on the cable suspending it. It will not then correct itself, no matter how many times it is lowered and raised. A service person must travel to the location of the arcade game and disentangle the claw from its suspension cable. This is an expensive service call for a minor problem. In addition the crane and thus the game are out of operation until the service call is made; the out of operation time for the crane is additional loss to the owner of the game.